Teaching a nasod how to lie
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Eve has always been known to tell the truth, and always the truth. (Well to me I believe.) Aisha one day asks Eve a personal question. After said answer, Aisha feels disappointed about herself and sits in her room and blame herself. Seeing this, Rena suggests to Eve that she should lie. "Why? Lying is wrong." "Because lying is sometimes good." Read on to see Eve become a liar! XD


**Kiyo: Why I thought of writing this...I don't know...I guess I just wanted to do it for fun.**

**Eve: CN**

**Rena: GA**

**Aisha: EM**

**Raven: RF**

**Add: MM**

**Ara: Asura**

**Elesis: GM**

**Chung: IP**

**Elsword: LK**

* * *

"Hey Eve...do you have a second?" The Elemental Master approached the nasod queen as she was sharpening her nasodian spears with a metal sharpener. Sparks were in the air and died down as Eve turned off the device.

"Cannot you see that I am doing something?" She removed her safety goggles and placed them next to her feet. She was sitting on Moby as a chair while Remy floated around the nasod shop.

"Yes..b-b-but...I wanted your opinion on...something..." Aisha felt flustered of what she would soon say.

"Ok but make it quick, I have work to do. Having dull spears won't do me any good when I have to spear the demons." Her familiar poker face appeared. Thought it was pretty normal that she was the master with having a poker face.

"Do you...think...E-e-e-elsw...ord...l-l-l-l-l-likes...m-m-m-m-m-me...?" The purplette stammered and her cheeks flushed red.

"Why would he? You two argue all the time so how would he like you if you always have something to be mad at him with?" Eve bluntly told Aisha the true with her famous poker face on still.

"I...well...yeah...I suppose...silly...me...to think...that way...Thank you Eve...I'll leave you to your work..." Aisha's eyes started to water and she walked away with tears falling to the ground.

"...It's only the truth Aisha. I don't ever lie..." Eve mumbled to herself and put on her safety goggles once more. A few minutes later, our favorite elf walked to the nasod shop.

"Eve~Chan~." Her sweet, gentle voice sung throughout the air. "I saw Aisha crying a bit as she came from your work shop. Did you say something to her?"

"Just the truth. She asked my opinion if Elsword liked her and said no. They argue a lot. It's annoying at times." Rena sighed at Eve's answer. Eve blinked. "Did I...say something I shouldn't have?" The nasod questioned the elf.

"Eve..." Rena shook her head. "You should not have said that. The truth can hurt people don't you know?"

"What's your point?"

"You should maybe learn to lie. It's ok to lie don't you know?"

"...Does not compute." Eve said in monotone.

"Lie. As in...don't tell the truth."

"But...the truth..needs to be told." Eve said softly.

"You're flat-chested." Rena bluntly said. Eve's eyes grew wide, hurt was seen in her eyes. "And you can be mean sometimes. The way you kill demons is scary. Your nasod race will fear you rather than serve you. Is that what you want? And you don't get along with any of the guys. I can understand Elsword and Add but poor Chung and Raven. Truth hurts doesn't it?" She said as she saw the hurt grow more in Eve's eyes.

"Ok already Rena! You didn't have to go so far..." Eve crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid. Rena giggled at her reaction. It was rare to see Eve like this.

"Do you get it now? The truth isn't always nice to hear. That's how it is in this world that we have to live in. Well of course lying isn't good either. But...for some cases it's ok. Like...well mostly to our enemies that it's ok to lie to. That's how it works to our advantage!" Rena looked as though she were psyched.

"I see. Well Rena, I would gladly appreciate it if you taught me how to...lie." Eve was hesitant at the last word.

"All right..Hmm...Follow me." Not waiting for her to do so, Rena grabbed Eve by the arm and dragged her to the house.

"R-rena!" They didn't stop until they walked into the living room. She pointed to one of the members of the house. The Asura was sitting on a black leather couch, tying her hair into that big bow of hers. She noticed the other two females and looked at them as they approached her.

"Hi there Rena and Eve. Do you need something from me?"

Eve looked towards the elf.

"Go ahead Eve~. Give it a try." Rena said with a smile. Eve then looked towards Ara and held in her breath.

"...I don't think you're trying to beat Rena in chest size." A few sparks came from the nasod as she said her first lie. Eve's eye twitched a little.

"..." Ara and Rena were silent.

"W-what?! What do you mean I'm trying to compete with Rena?!" She stood

"That's what lie you come up with?" Rena asked. Both of them seemed to have fumed.

"Was that not a good lie?" Eve innocently asked.

"Wait...lies?! So you DO think I'm competing against Rena in breast size?!" Ara questioned.

"Um...I gotta go.." Eve backed away from the living room and to the kitchen.

"Eve wait!" Rena chased after her, leaving a confused and slightly fumed Asura behind.

"I'm not competing with Rena...although I think I beat her in it though..." She slightly pouted. She sighed and walked outside to take a walk.

"Eve~. Where are you~?" Rena called out sweetly as she entered the kitchen. She found the nasod with her head in the refrigerator. "There you are." Eve stepped back in surprise.

"O-oh..hey Rena...is Ara upset with me..?"

"Probably, but oh well. I guess that was ok for your first try. This time though, be nice about it ok?"

"Ok..."

"Try Elesis now. I think she's training with Raven again. You can do both from there.."

"Do I really have-"

"Yes." Rena interrupted Eve in the middle of her sentence. She sighed as Rena dragged her to the training grounds. Reckless Fist and Grand Master were seen by the two females. Raven punched her claymore with his nasod fist.

"Raven! Quit punching my claymores! Do you know how expensive it is to repair them after you're done with them?!" Elesis fumed. He just replied with a chuckle.

"Then quit using your claymore to block those attacks."

"Or...YOU could stop using your fists." She countered with a glare.

"Fine fine..Wanna call it quits then?" He asked. She nodded in reply.

"Have fun you two~?" The both of them spooked a little from the Elf's voice.

"R-rena! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Oh. Hey Rena and Eve." He noticed the nasod queen before Elesis.

"Hello." She had her poker face on.

"Elesis could we borrow you for a second?"

"Sure." The three women left alone the confused Reckless Fist.

"Guess I'll have a snack I suppose." He went back inside the house and to the kitchen for something to eat.

Meanwhile...

"Go ahead Eve." The trio were standing next to a tree.

"Elesis...I think the extreme way that you love Elsword is wonderful." She forced a smile oher face. Sparks flew from Eve again as she felt uncomfortable to lie again.

"...W-what do you mean by that?! I'm his older sister. Shouldn't it be ok to love him like that."

"I...I...gotta go." Eve fled once more. Rena sighed.

"Sorry Elesis. I'll tell you later." Rena chased after the nasod. She sighed lightly to herself and walked back to the training grounds when suddenly...

**CRACK!**

Her claymore revealed a long crack that ran down the length itself. Elesis was boiling in anger. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEENNN!" She stormed off to find and kill the bastard.

* * *

Meanwhile Eve and Rena already are in front of Raven.

"Raven. Eve here has something to say to you."

"Well what is it then? Make it quick cause I think I heard Elesis yell for me."

"Raven...that arm of yours does not make you seem like a skirt flipper." She forced a smile on her face once more.

"Okay? I don't care if you do really or not Eve. It's who I am. That's that. Now if you'll excuse me..." Raven started to run when Elesis was in view.

"GET BACK HERE YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY CLAYMORE!" Lady Red-knight chased after the dark-skinned man.

"Well at least that wasn't too bad. Eve you should really be nicer when it comes to these things. You're gonna cause problems if all of your future lies are gonna be like this." Rena patted Eve's head.

"So tell how me to lie better then, because I'm wanting to end this silly charade."

"All right..Try me then~."

"...You are joking..right?" Rena shook her head at Eve's question. "All right then...Um...I do not think that you are the cheeriest person here."

"Aw. Thank you Eve~. Do one more."

"Ara is one of the slowest fighting members in our team."

"Good Eve. Now..let's try Chung." Both females nodded and searched for Chung.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Maybe Eve is right...Els doesn't love me back...I should give up...Damn it all..." Her wet eyes from all her crying tired her out and she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Also...

Elesis was whistling as she had Raven tied down on his bed as she rummaged through her torture tool box. She was the SECOND scariest women in this house. Eve was tied with her, except Elesis was willing to torture everyone if necessary.

"If you don't tell me where your ED stash is, I'll start with... this!" She pulled down on his earlobe. However it had no affect.

"Is that it? Heh."

"..." She then punched him in the nut sack. Raven howled in pain. An evil smirk appeared on her face. Oh how she would enjoy this.

* * *

Now let's get back to Rena and Eve. They just approached Chung, who happened to be reading a book.

"What cha doing there Chung~?" Rena asked sweetly.

"Reading about Hamel history of how it all started back then."

"That's nice. Eve-chan's got something to say to you~."

"Hmm?" Chung raised an eyebrow.

"You're the prettiest one here."

"..." Chung blushed a bit at Eve's lie. "T-t-t-thank you?" Chung stammered. Rena couldn't help but giggle this time. Chung fled the two women in embarrassment. A smirk appeared on Eve's face.

"Truthfully. I wanted to say to him for a while as a joke."

"So nasods DO have a sense of humor~."

"S-shut it elf! We nasods aren't made for the purpose for being humorous!" Eve pouted.

"D'aww. Chu so cute Eve~." Rena glomped the nasod queen. (Insert Yuri here. x3)

"R-Rena!" She tried to push the elf away but her grip tightened around Eve and giggled as Eve struggled from the death hug. After a minute later, did the elf release nasod.

"Want to try Elsword next then?"

"Sure. Him would be fun to lie to I think.." Eve smirked a little.

* * *

5 minutes later...

They found Elsword in his room and Eve had been telling him all sorts of lies. Elsword wanted to get out of there but Rena held him down.

"I was wrong about you being stupid, reckless, dumb, slow, inconsiderate, unintelligent, incapable of doing anything, loud, childish, and..." Eve shivered a bit at the last two "Stinky and...messy..." Eve forced a smile as she finished.

"Uh...thank you?" He simply said awkwardly.

"You are welcome Elsword." Eve walked out of the room. She wanted to be alone with Aisha now. It was her duty to cheer her comrade up. Eve gestured with her hand for Rena to come forward. Rena nodded and walked out of his room.

"Have a nice rest of the day Elsword~!" She waved at him. He waved back awkwardly.

"What was that all about...Eve is so strange sometimes..." He sighed and laid back on his dirty bed.

"Did you need something Eve?" Rena asked.

"I need to inform you of something."

"Oh? What is it Eve? Is it important?"

"Yes...well to you. Last week, I caught Raven in your room looking in your underwear drawer."

"...THAT PERVERT! WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL-" She stomped away in rage as the rest of her sentence was curses and swearing before she could finish her sentence for Eve.

'_I'm getting really good at this...' _Eve smirked. _'I just hope to cheer Aisha up...' _Eve walked to Aisha's room slowly and approached her door finally. She tapped on the door lightly with her knuckles. "Aisha. It is I Eve. May I allow to come into your room?"

"S-s-sure..." Sniffling sounds were heard from inside. The nasod queen walked in and saw Aisha sprawled out on her bed. The bed sheets were out of place and a couple blankets were on the floor.

"Aisha..." Eve felt bad and placed a hand over her chest.

"W-what do you want? Can't you see I'm being depressed over here?! A-ah..f-forgive me...I didn't mean it." Aisha was a complete mess and burrowed her face into her pillow. Eve took in a deep breath and sat her up face-to-face.

"Aisha. I was wrong."

"H-huh? I don't understand..." Aisha wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"I do believe that Elsword..likes you. I really do. I forgot to mention this before. I didn't think it really meant anything."

"Y-yes...?" Aisha was egging Eve on to tell her more.

"Elsword asked me once if I thought that he would be good enough for you."

"H-he did?!" The tears finally stopped and the Elemental Master was starting to feel ecstatic.

"Yes. I said no of course since you two have your arguments all the time. I didn't think this would be important to tell you...until now."

"Eve..are you telling the truth? Or are you lying to me?"

"...Telling the truth. You should probably tell Elsword how you feel about him then." Aisha blushed darkly.

"I...I...I...y-yes...! I will! Thank you Eve!" Aisha glomped Eve in ecstasy. "N-not now though...I wanna...clean myself up first...so could you...go? I'm sorry..." Aisha looked down at her bed. Eve smiled and nodded.

"Tell me later how it goes~." Eve winked at her. Aisha pouted and nodded with a deep blush shown on her face. Eve shut the door behind her and came face-to-face to Rena.

"Eve~. You wanted to lie to Aisha by yourself didn't you?"

"Y-yes.." Eve stuttered since she was often intimidated by the elf. Rena gritted her teeth a little.

"So..you decide to tell me a lie..." Rena smiled, her famous scary smile which dark aura surrounded her.

"I um..." Eve started to sweat, which is something that nasods weren't supposed to do.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I WAS WHEN I CONFRONTED RAVEN ABOUT THE UNDERWEAR DRAWER AND TRIED TO PUNISH HIM?! HE SAID HE DID NO SUCH THING!"

"I...look there he is with it now!" Eve hightailed it out of there when Rena turned around and looked. She really did believe the nasod.

"Oh now she's done it...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The house seemed to rumble from her anger. **Will Rena ever catch the nasod queen? Will Eve be able to outrun the elf? Will Raven survive Elesis's wrath? Will Elsword ever clean his room? Will Ara ever beat Rena in chest size? Will Chung ever be stopped being called pretty? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!**

* * *

"The..end. Well that was a GREAT ending. The author must've put down those questions. I can't wait for the next book of "The adventures of Elrios." series." Glaive chuckled to himself and drank his tea. A sound of a chime rang in his ear.

"Oh goodie~. More contestants that want to challenge Henir's time and space! Let's see how they do..." He looked into his viewing mirror and watched them start the challenge.

* * *

**Me: That was fun to write~.**


End file.
